Change of Heart?
by Kikashi'swolves
Summary: Sissi has been acting strange, she hardly says anything which causes Ulrich to be confused. Meanwhile Jeremy and Aileta had noticed that Zana is nowhere to be found on Lyoko. Is he planning something to destroy their lives and the lives of the students.
1. Chapter 1

A bright sun shone down on the students at Kadic. Ulrich was outside; arms folded waiting for Odd his best friend to finish his breakfast inside the cafeteria.

'What's taking him so long?' Ulrich said getting annoyed.

He was starting to get frustrated of always waiting for Odd to finish eating his breakfast. But no matter how much Odd ate he would never get fat. He would always stay skinny. Odd always hated it when he was called skinny.

'Hey Ulrich!' a feminine voice called.

Ulrich's heart fluttered as Yumi, his crush ran up to him. She was holding her bag pack over her shoulders. 'Morning,' she greeted cheerfully.

'Hey Yumi,' Ulrich replied trying to sound cool. She smiled at him, again his heart fluttered.

'Waiting for Odd?' she asked staring at the cafeteria.

'Yeah,' he replied. 'If he doesn't hurry, we're going to be late for our Chemistry test.'

'Well Odd would want to miss that,' Yumi said laughing. Ulrich laughed too. It felt so natural to be with Yumi. Maybe this was why he liked her so much. Yumi stopped laughing and her lips turned into a tight line.

'Here comes Sissi,'

'Oh man,' Ulrich muttered, he turned his head and saw Sissi walking in their direction. Ulrich sighed here was Sissi once again trying to get Ulrich to like her. She was selfish and a snob. And on top of that she was the principles daughter allowing her to have certain privileges. Having Sissi as the principle's daughter had a advantage and one advantage. When will Sissi give up Ulrich thought.

He will never like her.

'If she says anything just ignore her,' suggested Yumi. Ulrich agreed.

As Sissi approached Ulrich noticed her eyes were looking at the ground. Not knowing where she was going, she bumped into Ulrich. He grabbed her hand to keep her from falling over.

'Sorry,' was all Sissi said and she walked away. Ulrich and Yumi stared at each other. Did Sissi just walked away pass them without insulting Yumi and flirting with Ulrich?

At that time Odd came out through the doors of the cafeteria. He let out a loud burp. He grinned and said 'What did I miss?'


	2. Chapter 2

Odd and Ulrich waved to Yumi as she headed for her class which started in five minutes. Odd and Ulrich walked with the other students to their class. Odd looked sideways at Ulrich.

'Still didn't make a move huh?' he said.

'What are you talking about?' asked Ulrich slightly not interested.

'Are you serious!' exclaimed Odd grabbing Ulrich by his shirt. 'You were _alone_ with Yumi and you _missed_ the chance to ask her out!'

Ulrich flushed. 'Well um…'

Odd let go of Ulrich's shirt and shook his head. He's right thought Ulrich I should have asked her.

Odd and Ulrich met up with their two other friends Jeremy and Aileta.

'Are you guys ready for the test?' Aileta asked.

'Yep,' Odd grinned. 'I'm all ready.'

Jeremy stared at Odd and fixed his glasses. 'You mean you actually studied.'

Odd only grinned and said nothing. His three friends looked bewildered and followed him into the classroom. Odd and Ulrich took seats together in the second row. Aileta and Jeremy took seats behind them. Mrs. Hertz entered the classroom and silence filled the room. She passed around the papers and said 'You each have forty five minutes to complete this test. I trust you all studied.' Her eyes lingered on Odd for a moment.

She sat at her desk and said 'Begin.'

Ulrich glanced over the paper; this was her hardest test yet. He was glad that he had stayed up all night studying. He stifled a yawn and began the test. Five minutes passed and both Jeremy and Aileta hands shot up into the air. 'Finished,' they both said.

Mrs. Hertz collected their papers and began to mark them.

Thirty minutes passed by and the atmosphere in the room was tense. There was crinkling of paper, the scratching out of answers. A bead of sweat rolled down Ulrich's cheek; he only had three more questions to go. He glanced at Odd and found him asleep under a heap of papers. After finishing the test Ulrich stared out the window, a raven fluttered pass the window. He turned his head and saw that Sissi had finished the test also. She was looking out the window her face forlorn. What's wrong with her? Ulrich thought. She's not acting like her usual self.

In the desert region in Lyoko a tower glows red and six Tarantulas guard it.


	3. Chapter 3

'Time's up!'

Students yawned and stretched as Mrs. Hertz picked up the test papers. Ulrich woke Odd up. Odd hastily placed all his papers together and gave them to Mrs. Hertz.

'Glad that's over!' said Odd as they left the classroom. He stretched and marveled in the morning sun. Jeremy and Aileta had gotten their tests back and they both scored a hundred. But that didn't surprise Ulrich; he both knew Jeremy and Aileta were the Einstein's of their generation.

The four friends sat on a bench talking about Xana and Code Lyoko.

'It seems nothing so far has happened on Lyoko,' said Aileta.

'It appears that Xana is keeping quiet,' said Jeremy. 'He's planning something.'

'He could hurry it up already,' complained Odd. 'I'm bored.'

Ulrich laughed. He looked at his watch and wondered what Yumi was doing? Was she thinking about him? Then a voice interrupted his thoughts.

'Leave me alone!' he heard Sissi shout. She pushed Herve and Nicolas and went to sit under a tree. She had her face buried in her knees. Herve and Nicolas looked at each other and walked away. As they passed Odd stopped right in front of them.

'What's the deal with Sissi?' he asked. 'Did she break a nail?' He laughed at his own joke.

Herve and Nicolas walked past them. But he said one thing that made Ulrich finally feel something for Sissi. 'It's the anniversary of her mother's death.'

And they walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

The second bell had rung Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy and Aileta headed to gym. Ulrich glanced behind him and saw that Sissi was no longer sitting under the tree anymore. She was walking slowly behind them her face staring at the ground. Ulrich felt a pang in his stomach for some reason. Was he actually feeling sorry for Sissi? Well how could he not when he found today is the day that her mother died. Ulrich shook his head and joined in the conversation about Odd trying out for the school's basket ball team this year.

They entered the gym and the three boys headed to the guys locker room. As soon as they finished putting on their gym clothes they found out that they would be climbing rope today.

'That's just great,' remarked Jeremy who hated climbing ropes. Jim lined everyone up in a straight line. Ulrich couldn't help but notice that Sissi wasn't around. What was she doing? It was like he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Sissi and how she was feeling right now. What was wrong with him?

'Alright everybody line up!' a whistle followed and Jim the Gym teacher entered. Everybody lined up in a straight line across. Jim was holding a clipboard and he was calling names off the lift.

'Jeremy you're up!'

Odd gave Jeremy a small pat on the back. 'Don't worry Einstein if you mess up I won't laugh.'

'Thanks for the words of comfort Odd,' said Jeremy warily.

As Jeremy climbed the rope, the doors to the gym opened and Sissi entered. She sat away from the group on the bleachers. Her shoulder length black hair partly covered her face. Ulrich caught himself staring at her and stopped himself and concentrated on watching Jeremy climb the rope.

Suddenly the clouds grew steadily darker, it casted long slanting shadows across the gym. Then it started to rain. The atmosphere grew cold in the gym, the students started to shiver. After Jeremy finished climbing the rope he joined Ulrich and Aileta. Odd was up next.

'This is strange,' he commented. 'The news promised clear blue skies today.'

'Do you think its Xana?' asked Ulrich.

'It is a possibility,' said Jeremy. 'I need to check something on my laptop for sure.'

He ran back to the boys' locker room and checked his laptop.

As the dark clouds steadily creep across the sky. Three monsters go unnoticed lurking in the bushes and trees. The fight was about to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

At that time Yumi was in her History class. Mr. Char was boring them all to death by discussing the topic on World War One. He paced around the room, his glasses settled on his long nose.

Yumi tapped the pencil on her desk warily. Her eyes were droopy and her whole body felt as if it had been drained of its energy. She placed the pencil aside and rested the side of her face on her palm.

She glanced outside the window for a moment and saw that the sky was painted an iron gray. Just a few moments ago it had been raining. Suddenly she felt a chill creep up her back. Yumi shivered and rubbed her palms together for warmth.

'Something's up,' she murmured.

In the boy's locker room, Jeremy took his laptop out of his knapsack. Within a few minutes he was connected to lyoko.

'Uh oh,' was all he managed to say as he saw six tarantulas guarding the red glowering tower. He placed his laptop back in his bag and put on back his regular clothes. The bell rang to his timing and he ran out of the other door and was outside. He would call the others as soon as he reached the factory. Little did he know he was being followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Odd and Ulrich exited the gym five minutes later. They noticed that Jeremy was missing and so was Aileta. Ulrich called both o them but it seemed they weren't answering their cells.

'You think he might have gone to the factory?' Odd suggested yawing.

'Yea, since its lunch we can get out of here,' said Ulrich.

The sky was now a deep dark shade of gray, the atmosphere was tense and cold. Odd sensed danger was nearby, but he didn't think much of it.

'I better go and get Yumi,' said Ulrich.

'You do that, Ill go on ahead,' said Odd.

Ulrich nodded and he headed to Yumi's class at the other side of the boarding school. On his way he saw Sissi sitting by a bench; arms around her legs, her head rested on her knees looking up at the sky. Again Ulrich felt a pang of guilt seep through his insides.

Suddenly she looked up and saw Ulrich. 'Hey,'

'Umm… hi,' Ulrich managed to say.

He kept on walking but Sissi's voice stopped him in his tracks. 'It's a nice day isn't it?'

Ulrich looked at her; it didn't seem as a nice day at all. Then he saw that tears were silently cascading down her cheeks. Ulrich took a deep breath and sat down next to her. She became silent as he sat down.

'What's wrong,' Ulrich said starting the conversation. 'I noticed that you've been—'

'Acting strange,' she finished. 'It's the day my mom died.'

Ulrich was surprised to hear her say it so calmly. Then her whole body shook.

'And it's my entire fault,' she choked.

'It couldn't have been what happened?'

Sissi looked up at him, face tear-streaked. 'Why? You don't care.'

Ulrich bit his lip. 'I'm not heartless you know, I just want to hear you out it's not good to hold it all up inside.'

She looked at him with suspicious eyes and said 'Okay, Ill tell you.'

Yumi bustled out off class with the rest of the students. She made her way down the steps to meet Ulrich and the others. Making her way past the cafeteria she spotted Ulrich sitting at the bench. She made a move to run up to him but stopped dead in her tracks.

'That's Ulrich,' she said. 'And what's he doing with Sissi?'

A wave of jealousy passed over her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Yumi stood there for a moment and left. She went to the cafeteria to find Odd but he wasn't there. Taking out her cell phone she scanned around the room and noticed Aileta and Jeremy wasn't there also.

'Hey Yumi, what's up?' said Odd on the other end.

'Where are you?' she asked sitting down.

'On my way to factory,' replied Odd. 'Didn't Ulrich tell you? He was on his way to your class where is he?'

He's with Sissi, said Yumi to herself. 'Looks like Jeremy and Aileta re headed to the factory too,' said Yumi. 'I'll be there.'

'Ok,'

Yumi hung up the phone and decided to get Ulrich.

Hiroki, Yumi's younger brother sat on the stone steps playing a video game. Then suddenly the game stop and his device was switched off.

'What's going on?' he said. 'I just put batteries into this thing.'

Lightening marred the sky and there was a slow rumble in the dark gray clouds ahead. Hiroki felt a small tremble erupt beneath his feet. He pocketed his game and looked around. He saw something red hunched beneath the bushes. He crept closer to the bush and peered beneath the leaves.

Hiroki screamed and ran.

The giant crab emerged it self behind the bushes and chased after Hiroki. He aimed his beam and shot. Hiroki dodged it and fell to the ground. Dirt splattered into his mouth and his hair. The monster bore down upon him ready to fire. Tears seeped through the little boy's eyes.

Yumi stepped out of the cafeteria and approached Ulrich and Sissi. She noticed that Sissi was sitting very close to Ulrich talking to him and Ulrich seemed to be actually listening to what she had to say. Yumi placed the strand of hair behind her hair and took a deep breath.

'Ulrich,'

Ulrich turned and looked surprised. 'Yumi!'

Sissi stayed quiet.

'It's an emergency,' she told him sternly.

Ulrich looked and Sissi and said. 'Um… well,'

'Don't worry,' Sissi said cutting him off. She stood. 'It's ok.'

Before any of them walked away they heard a loud scream. Wait thought Yumi I recognize that voice.

'Hiroki!' she screamed seeing her brother being chased by the giant crab. The boy kept running and never looking back. Ulrich ran to save him but somebody already beat him to it. As the crab got ready to aim Sissi ran in front, jumped and pulled Hiroki out of harms way. The crab's beam shot and hit Sissi on the shin.

Both of them fell to the ground.

Ulrich without hesitation jumped on the crab. 'I don't know if this is gonna work.' he said. He punched the eye that was on the crab's back. He jumped and the crab exploded its bits disappearing. Yumi attended to Hiroki and held her brother. It seemed Sissi had blacked out.

It started to rain.


	8. Chapter 8

As the rain fell on them, Yumi hushed her brother who was sobbing in her arms. Ulrich attended to Sissi who lay on the ground unmoving.

'Is she okay?' asked Yumi looking down at Sisi's form.

As though answering her question Sissi stirred and blinked several times before opening her eyes. She tried to stand up and said 'Ouch!' And she sat down on the ground clutching her shin.

'It's broken isn't,' said Ulrich though the noise of the falling rain. Sissi nodded in response. Ulrich looked at Yumi. 'You go on ahead- I know but they need you,' he added seeing her sign of interrupting. 'I'll carry her to the infirmary and I'll catch up ok?'

Yumi nodded reluctantly she leaned forward and whispered into his ear. 'Good luck' and she kissed him on the cheek. And she ran off with her brother. Ulrich stared after her his heart racing and the burnt redness of his cheek where she had kissed him.

Sissi made a slight cough which reminded Ulrich she was still here. The rain sodden Sissi's hair which made it cling to her face. Ulrich helped her up and she leaned on him for balance. Her head rested on his shoulders as he walked to the school building. She clinged to him and kept silent. Ulrich opened the doors and stopped.

Students littered the floor they're eyes opened staring blankly at nothing. It was as if they were dead…

* * *

Jeremy entered the room with Aileta beside him. He sat at the super computer and connected to Lyoko.

'I have to get into the scanner,' Aileta told Jeremy.

Jeremy looked at her. 'No way I'm letting you go in there alone.'

'And she doesn't have too,' said a voice. Odd walked up and stood next to Aileta. Jeremy sighed and said 'Ok go on ahead, I'm going to contact Yumi and Ulrich.'

Both Aileta and Odd nodded and went back into the elevator.

'How come Ulrich's not here?' asked Aileta.

'I don't know, he told he was going to get Yumi and catch up. Yumi should be here she called me.'

The elevator stopped and opened and they entered the scanners.

'What the heck,' said Ulrich staring around at the bodies on the floor.

'What happened to them?' Sissi asked in a hoarse whisper.

Ulrich looked around and thought that Xana had something to do with it. He set Sissi down at the floor and went to examine the bodies. He placed his fingers at a girl's neck; he felt a beating pulse but barely.

'Ulrich!' Sissi screamed.

He turned around and saw that Sissi was being dragged away by a black sinister cloud. Ulrich ran after her, it dragged her outside. Transparent hands clutched her neck and began choking her. Tears brimmed her eyes.

'Sissi!' Ulrich yelled. He grabbed her from the clouds clutches. The black cloud did nothing and started to transform itself into something. Ulrich didn't wait to see what it would be. Grabbing Sissi's hand they both ran into the forest.


End file.
